


Don't Fall for Her

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, F/M, I ship this so hard, lunyx, otp, princess-bodyguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Nyx finds out what the princess was hiding from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta got inspired by [this post](http://lunafreyanyxfleuret.tumblr.com/post/155889908362/analfuneral-firstone33-analfuneral-oh-my).
> 
> This was posted on [my tumblr](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/) some time ago and I just made this account now so... yeah, posting this here for back up purposes. This was my first LuNyx fic. :)

“Don't fall for her."

Nyx turned around at his friend's voice. Rarely did Crowe ever comment on his service to the Princess Oracle this serious. Especially with this hushed tone that can only mean that she wasn't kidding around with her words.

Nyx was about to reply to that to turn the mood around but somehow he left it as it is. Just hanging. He didn't really heed her words that day. He never really did get to realize that it was an important warning.

Until now.

Like most days, Princess Lunafreya had been out into the city to heal who had been affected by the scourge. And as her glaive escort, Nyx was by her side to guard and watch, and also to assist her in her work whenever she needed it. And as the day ended, he watched her yawn at the back seat as he drove the car. She was more silent than usual. An obvious sign of fatigue.

“Tiring day, huh?” he said. It was odd for him to be the one to start the conversation. Usually, it was the other way around.

“Yes. There were more people to heal this time." she replied with a weak smile.

“Are you feeling alright, your highness?”"

She just nodded and smiled again, and then she closed her eyes to rest. Nothing really alarming for him to stop the car and check her, so he kept his eyes on the road again for a while.

When they were finally nearing the royal palace, he stopped at a red light and he took the opportunity to look at the rear-view mirror as a habit. With her eyes closed and her head leaning to one side, it seemed like an image he had always seen when he had driven for her after a long day. But something nagged him…

As the countdown on the stoplight continued to tick, he still watched her. There… there was a sliver of… something… right under her nose. Something dark and shiny.

_What is that?_

Then it hit him.

He drove through the red light. Luckily, it seemed the cops have been too preoccupied with something else to apprehend him for this traffic offense. He stopped the car at the nearest quiet street, rushed out for the back passenger's door.

“Princess!" he called as soon as he opened the door. Quickly he sat beside her, cupped her cheek to gently rouse her to consciousness.

Slowly she opened her eyes and groggily noticed him sitting beside her.

“What happened?”" she asked. Her voice was softer which alarmed him even more.

“You're bleeding." he frantically answered as he gesture on his nose. She moved more awake and rubbed the bottom of her nose.

There was blood alright, but Nyx quickly realized that it looked darker than red. It looked black. It wasn't just a simple nosebleed. Something serious was definitely going on.

“I need to take you to the hospital.” he said as he was about to leave the back seat."

“No”"

It made him turn around.

It was odd. Why would she reject?

“What? We need to have that looked right away-“

Her hand held his shoulder and that stopped him. And that's when he realized that she knew what was happening to her. He waited in dread for her to speak.

“I'm going to be fine." she said, “This is nothing.”

She lied to him and it all just made him realize that it will get worse. Her healing the sick… Her sacrifice… It's making her weak. It's killing her.

She lied to him. And that's because she cared for him.

As she looked into her blue, ocean eyes, his heart started to have cracks. His friend's words resurfaced.

_Don't fall for her._

But it was much too late. He already had.


End file.
